The Birds and the Bees
by Jack Frost the Frost Child
Summary: Due to popular demand I'm making a series of One-Shots where Jack gets the talk, and any other ideas that pop into my head.
1. Chapter 1

The Talk, North's version

Alright I'm working on this story and Better Left Unsaid, so updates are going to be whenever. Also thanks to everyone who read my first story! .

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Frost or Rise of the Guardians

Also I didn't draw that picture I got it from google. So I don't own that either, but cudos to whoever drew it!

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

North watched as the yetis made toys for this year's Christmas and smiled broadly. Ever since he promised them a day off every week, if they worked hard they'd been working overtime; and he couldn't be more happier.

North was so concetrated on his thoughts he didn't hear, when the wind blew open the window. Nor did he hear the excited yelling of Jack and the insults he and Bunny were exchanging. So he pratically jumped out of his chair when he saw the pooka and the boy he considered his son.

" Do not scare me!" North bellowed. Jack covered his giggles with his hands, while Bunny didn't even bother to hide his laughter or his smirk; it wasn't everyday you could startle North.

North scowled playfully and looked at Jack who had a thoughful look on his face. " Vhat are you thinking Jack?"

Jack looked at his father figure questionably and weighed his options. He could ask him now or later, he was having a great race with Bunny; but his curiousity was killing him. He could play more with Bunny later, his curiousity demanded to be sated.

" North, where do babies come from?"

Bunny who was sipping eggnog, he'd gotten from an elf, instantly spit it back out. Bunny looked comicly horrified, and so did North. Bunny remembered, Jack asking his father that in the memory he saw a few weeks back. Did Jack never get the talk? Or was this just another prank of his? No Jack wouldn't want to talk about this with them if he really knew how babies came to be. Bunny nervously looked at North to see him having a minor panic attack.

Bunny wisely chose now was the time to make his exit. Quickly making a tunnel, he hopped in and ran for his life.

Jack meanwhile was looking expectantly at North. He just wanted his question answered was that too much to ask for? It wasn't like he was asking what Pippa and Jamie were doing without their clothes that time he went to visit them. He quickly broke that thought off he didn't want to remember his friends naked bodies. Besides that had nothing to do with this! Poor Jack if only he knew.

"Uh... Where this come from?" North asked hoping to distact the boy from breaching that subject. Eyeing North curiously, Jack nonetheless answered, " I saw a show that said a lady was going to have a baby, and the man kept rubbing the woman's belly. I want to know how they get there."

North silently damned television, and promised himself to never install one. Thinking quickly on how to answer this, North remembered what he told Katherine so long ago. " Ah.. They come from Stork."

" A Stork?" Jack asked dubiously, not believing a word

"Yes Stork. Stork brings babies to soulmates, after he decides they are ready and lets them raise child. " North hurridly left Jack ponder over his story, and went to go find a place to hide from the boy.

North knew that Jack, would take the flaws out of the story quickly and torture the real answer out of him. So he ran for his life, he just hoped the others would forgive him if Jack asked them.

He loved the boy he truly did, but he would never give him the talk. He had already told it to once to Katherine, he wasn't about to give it a second time.

Jack thought over the story, and shuffled through all of the spirits. He was the spirit of both Winter and Fall, Scott was the Spirit of Summer, and Lydia the spirit of Spring. There was the leprachuan, groundhog, Tooth, North, Bunny, Sandy, Pitch, Mother Nature, MIM, Harry Hallows, The Fool, Thanksgiving spirit. But there wasn't a stork, so North was either lying to him, or he missed a spirit; and Jack knew it was the former. Jack knew all the spirits! He even knew Loki and Thor, he'd met them years ago, so North must be lying to him.

Well if North wouldn't tell him, he'd get somebody else to! He'd get the answer, and a winter spirit always gets what he wants in the end.

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

Some of these will be of Jack getting diffrent versions of the talk, but I'm also going to add any other one-shots that I get in my head. Also question, do you think I should add Thor or Loki's version of the talk? I'll be using the Avengers version of them if you think I should. Also sorry if this isn't that good. I actually looked this up, I got the talk years ago from my parents. So I don't really know how to make them akward, anyway who do you think should be next? Pitch, Bunny, Tooth?


	2. Chapter 2:Run for your lives

Run For Your Lives!

Or where North tells the other spirits and they all panic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Frost or Rise of the Guardians

_~Jack Frost ~Jack Frost ~Jack Frost ~Jack Frost ~Jack Frost ~Jack Frost ~Jack Frost ~_

North frantically looked around for that darn phone, he had to warn all the other spirits before Jack got to them. With a shout of "AHA!" North pulled out his old wireless phone and hurridly asked all spirits to come to his office.

One by one they all came even Pitch, Thor and Loki, and they were hard to get especially since Thor joined the Avengers.

"Why did you call us all here North?" Mother Nature asked, " That was for emergencies only."

"So what's the emergency?" Pitch spat out hating being in North's home, it was always so cheery and bright it was so nice... that it was sickening.

Bunny knowing what North was going to say deceided to sit back and watch the show.

"Jack vants to know where babies come from." North replied slowly, letting them digest the imformation.

Ever since Jack became a guardian he made friends with every spirit he could find, including Pitch and Loki. Everyone had come to see him as a little brother, even the groundhog, though he'd never admit it. They all shared an activity, Loki and Jack shared winter powers so Jack had come to see Loki as a mentor/big brother and Loki slowly came to love Jack as a big brother.

Mother Nature was technically Jack's mother, and while Jack did see her as a mother he also saw her as a big sister and friend, Scott and Lydia were in a sense Jack's big brother and sister and they loved him dearly and were highly overprotective, Pitch learned that first hand. Harry Hallows and Fool bonded with Jack with pranks and had started to see him as their fun little brother they could tease now and then. Thor had bonded with the child when he had met the child a century ago when he found out how lonely he was. So he knew Jack the longest.

Well the list when on, the point was they all saw Jack as their kid/baby brother or son,they all looked at each other uncomfortably.

They didn't want to be the one to tell Jack about _that_ and they doubted anyone would. Jack was ridicously innocent, so much that they often forgot he was 324, and not 14. They didn't want to ever tell him about that, they all had the sudden urge to lock Jack in an indestructible building to shield him from everthing bad in the world.

" I shall not tell the child." Loki said slightly paniced. Sure he had kids, but he never had to give them the talk; and he never wanted to tell anyone about it.

" We don't have choice. Jack will be snooping for answers soon, and that means asking all of you. So hide while you can." North warned them.

All the spirits took it seriously and ran for their lives, each one using their own methods of leaving and intending to hide in some dark, cold place and not coming out until someone told Jack. Who wasn't them.

_~Jack Frost ~Jack Frost ~Jack Frost ~Jack Frost ~Jack Frost ~Jack Frost ~Jack Frost ~_

This was kinda short, but the point of it was to tell you how the others felt. Next up Tooth.


	3. Chapter 3: Fly Tooth, Fly!

Fly, Tooth, Fly!

_Witch08- _Thanks for correcting my mistake, I might fix it some other time

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Frost or Rise of the Guardians

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

Jack looked everywhere, and he couldn't find a single person who would answer his question! It was getting frustrating, he even asked the yetis and they'd scamper off muttering something in yetish.

Jack put his head on his hand and thought of who would actually answer him. It'd have to be someone that couldn't say no to him, and someone he had wrapped around his finger; but who?

TOOTH! Of course she was practically a second mother to him, plus when he smiled he could get anything from her. He even managed to get out a few interesting things about the guardians out of her. Cackling, scaring the nearby elves, Jack called the wind and he was off towards the Tooth Fairy's home.

When he arrived he was instantly swarmed by mini-faries. Whie the others would have found it annoying, Jack simply smiled, more than half of them fainted and the other cooed at him. Jack laughed it off, Baby Tooth claimed a spot on Jack's shoulder after she came across them.

Tooth was having a marvalous time looking at all the beautiful teeth and sighed contently. They weren't as white as Jack's but they were still very white, Tooth was suddenly aware that there wasn't any of her tiny fairies around.

She curiously looked around for them, and came across Jack getting swarmed by them. She smiled when she saw Jack laugh it off, and her instincs betraying her, she zoomed in close to the boy and stuck her fingers in his mouth to get a better look.

Gagging slightly Jack gently pried off Tooth's hands out of his mouth. Rubbing his jaw slightly, Jack looked up a Tooth amusingly. Tooth looked at him in guilt, she couldn't help it they were so pretty and white.

" Hey Jack, did you need something?" Tooth asked, distracting Jack

Smiling brightly at her, Jack nodded. While Tooth and the mini-fairies cooed about his teeth, Jack got ready to get the answers out of Tooth.

" Tooth? Where do babies come from?"

Tooth instantly froze as did her mini me's, with her eyes wide Tooth stuttered out, " W-Where did this come from Sweet Tooth?"

Looking up at Tooth, Jack answered in all his innocence, " I saw a man talking to a lady on Tv saying they were going to have a baby. So I got wondering _how_ people got babies. North said they come from the Stork, but there isn't a stork anywhere. So I thought maybe North got confused so I came here to ask you."

Tooth fumed inwardly and promised she would give North a good tongue lashing when she got to the pole. Outwardly Tooth smiled and answered Jack, " Oh sweety I'd love to answer your question but I'm late for an appointment I had with North. Why don't you go ask Loki? I'm sure he'll give you the answer. After all, he does have 4 children of his own."

Tooth hurridly flew out of her home with a few fairies following her, fully prepared to have a good _long _talk with North.

Jack looked at Baby Tooth and asked, " Do you want to come with me?" The little fairy nodded and they were off, to look for the answer to Jack's question.

Tooth was right, Loki did have a lot of kids he should know where they all come from; and so Jack was off to cause his big brother misery.

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

Okay next up Loki and the Avengers meet Jack!


	4. Chapter 4: What the Hell?

What the Hell?

Or when the Avengers meet Jack

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Frost, Rise of the Guardians or Avengers

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

It was a normal day for the Avengers. Having Breakfast (dragging Tony out so he could eat), train, then doing whatever they needed doing. Oh and fight their resident psycho, one Loki Odinson/Laufeyson.

When they had arrived it was the usual, throwing insults back and forth; having Thor plead for Loki to stop, then the fight started. It had started out well enough they almost beat Loki, but then he just had to have a trick up his sleeve.

They were all currently frozen even the Hulk, and if he couldn't get out neither could they.

Loki laughed mockingly at them, and procceded to taunt them.

Loki was having the best day, not only did he defeat the Avengers he was succesfully avoiding his little brother, Jack. He loved the boy he truly did, but he never wanted to have _that_ conversation with him. Besides Jack had probably already forgotten about it and was off spreading snow somewhere.

"LOKI!" A young voice called, getting the Avengers and Loki's attention.

A young teeenage boy came flying from the sky. Tony and the others observed him, the boy was wearing a blue hoodie with frost designs and blue jeans, and no shoes. The most surprising was that he had white hair and impossibly blue eyes, he couldn't have been more than 14.

Jack smiled up at Loki, as he glomped him. Causing the Avengers, besides Thor, to almost have a heart attack; even the Hulk looked worried. They just hoped that Loki wouldn't hurt the boy for hugging him. They were expecting Loki to freeze him or something, so they were given a shock when Loki actually hugged the boy back. Just who was this kid?

" Jack, what are you doing here?" Loki asked his little brother calmly

Beaming up at his big brother Jack explained, " I wanted to ask Tooth a question, but she had to leave because she had a meeting with North. So she said I should ask you, but Baby Tooth also wanted to come so I brought her too. So can I ask you?"

The Avengers were shocked when they saw Loki smile warmly at the small child. " Of course you can, Jack."

Smiling again at his big brother, Jack asked," Where do babies come from?"

Loki immediatly froze, his smile becoming dangerously histarical," I'm sorry Jack, but I'm a little busy. " Loki gestured towards the Avengers who were all still frozen in place.

Jack instantly became dissapointed, but then he saw all the adults, even the weird green thing, looking straight at him.

" Can you guys see me?" Jack asked breathless, 5 adults could see him!

Moving their heads as much as they could they nodded. The boy whooped doing backflips and at one point even flew in the air.

Using all his will Hulk asked, " Who is boy?"

A little shocked that the green thing could talk, Jack answered dazingly, " Hi! My name's Jack Frost, are you guys the Avengers Loki and Thor always talk about?"

Natasha nodded, being the only one who wasn't in shock that a childhood figure was standing in front of her.

Jack knowing that Loki truly was busy, smiled at them and flew off; but not before he called out, " I'll ask you later Loki!"

Jack dissappeared in the clouds, not seeing Loki close to a melt down.

" Oh dear Odin!" Loki exclaimed looking close to a panic attack, Loki hurridly freed the Avengers and begged Thor to hide him.

Thor looking a little pale agreed, ignoring his friends he and his brother dissappeared. Hoping they wouldn't be found by the Winter's child.

" What the hell?" Tony voiced everyones thoughts

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

Next up, Thor! The Avengers get to know more about Jack! Plus he asks Tony a question that makes him hide in his workshop.


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!**

**All my stories will be on temporary hold, due to the fact that I'm sick and my mind decided to take a vacation. So I'll update when I feel better and once I finish hunting down my brain.**

**Thank you for reading, **

**Jack Frost the Frost Child**


	6. Chapter 6: Tony You Better Run

**Tony You Better Run**

Or When Tony decides he cannot answer the question given to him by the ridiculously innocent Winter Child.

I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated this in forever! Please forgive me!

Warnings: A bit of Tony's past conquests

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Frost, Rise of the Guardians or Avengers

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

Jack hummed looking around New York for Loki and Thor. They never answered his question and it had already been a week! A week, for once, that was completely free of Loki's tricks.

"Hey Baby Tooth, you think they're at that Avenger's Tower thing that Thor's always talking about?"

The little fairy looked up with her two colored eyes, and thought for a second. Then nodded brightly, a smile on her face. Like Jack she too was curious _how_ the humans made babies; her mother just split herself making her and her sisters.

She had always wondered how the humans did it, because unlike her mother they didn't have magic. She was sure Jack could get the answers, he _always _did.

It didn't matter how long it took, they all eventually caved into Jack; and Baby Tooth was anticipating the answer.

Jack smiled at his tiny friend and zipped off towards the building that read Avengers. As he was passing through the streets he heard an interesting conversation. Jack stopped in front of two women who appeared to be gossiping, on who you might ask. Well it was the man that Jack had recently met, Tony Stark.

The two women were obviously very wealthy if their clothes were anything to go by. One a red head, the other a brunette were giggling and reminiscing about something Tony did.

Leaning in closer, Jack curiously listened to their conversation.

"Oh the things he could do with his mouth!" The red head was practically moaning in remembrance, about what Jack didn't know... _yet_. But he would oh you bet your money he would.

"I know his mouth was practically heaven." The brunette looked off in the distance remembering.

"His tongue was especially amazing."

"His kisses were the best." The brunette sighed dreamily, _now _Jack felt uncomfortable he didn't know why that other woman loved his younger but older looking friend's mouth; and he didn't want to know.

If they were going to go all lovey dovey like they did on those shows on TV he was leaving; and true to his thought he flew back towards his original destination.

All the while wondering if he should inform Tony of what he heard, deciding that he would just in case that weird lady ever started stalking him. Arriving with a cold blast of air causing the Avengers heads to snap towards him, tensing for battle; but relaxed as soon as they saw it was only Jack.

They'd all come to see him as a younger brother of sorts, one that help them settle their issues with Loki (which was no easy fit considering who we're talking about).

They'd been given numerous threats that if they'd hurt the boy or ruined his innocence, well even Loki's daughter Hel wouldn't be able to find them.

Jack smiled cheerfully at the misfit heroes, which they couldn't help but return at the immortal child.

"What are you guys doing?" Jack questioned innocently enough, it fooled Thor and Steve but the others grew wary. If there was one thing they learned was to never trust when he was 'innocent' most often then not he would drop something on you that would have you running for your life.

"We were about to partake in watching a moo-vay." Thor's booming voice butchered the word movie, causing Jack and the others to wince a bit.

"You mean movie? Right Thor." Jack questioned meekly, hoping Thor wouldn't try to brutalize the word again.

"That is what I said, moo-vay."

Jack sighed knowing that it was a lost cause. But smiled all the same, Thor wouldn't b Thor if he wasn't a bit oblivious.

"So what are you watching?"

"Ah it is about this young demigod who is looking for Uncle Zeus's lightning bolt. They have captured it well, if a bit miss informed." Loki was surprisingly the one who answered.

Many of the Avengers gaped at him, that was the most he said in weeks! Ever since Jack had asked that dreaded question Loki had tried to bring as little attention as he could to himself.

Which reminded Jack,"Hey Tony?"

Said inventor's head snapped toward his direction breaking his conversation with Bruce Banner.

"Ya kid?"

Pouting lightly at being called kid (he was 324 years old damn it!) he told him seriously," Um I heard these to ladies talking about you on my way here and I thought you should know they had a weird fixation with your mouth."

Everyone suddenly stopped, the tower going deathly quiet as everyone's eyes bore into Jack horrified." I don't know what you did, not even Tooth or her mini-fairies are obsessed with my tongue. What did you do to make them practically worship your mouth?"

Everyone's head slowly turned their heads in creepy unison toward Tony, who seemed unaffected. But not to Loki he could see the billionaire was inwardly panicking, he was given death threats far more detailed than the others if he corrupted their little snowflake.

So Loki guessed he had a reason to be worried, but Loki realized as long as the question wasn't directed at him it was fairly amusing to watch. So he sat back and conjured up some popcorn to watch the scene unfold, not noticing several people face faulted.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jack." Tony tried to pass off the ignorant fool, he really liked where everything was right now, thank you very much, and he wanted it to stay that way.

"But you've got to know why they seem to have this weird thing about your mouth. Does it have anything to do with kissing? That lady was talking about your kisses and tongue a lot. Is that why you don't want to tell me anything?"

As Jack babbled Tony slowly inched toward the door, he could practically _feel _Thor's burning gaze on his back. He did not want to anger the God of Thunder, who would most likely scorch him if he "took away his little brother's innocence" so he decided to play it safe and hide in his workshop until the little menace left.

By the time Jack had finished talking Tony was long gone leaving behind other victims that would soon be questioned.

"Hey! Where'd Tony go?!" But for now the little teen was hunting for the genius so they had time to run and make up their excuses. Or in some cases hide.

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

So so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. But inspiration refused to hit me no matter how hard I begged it too, and it seems I have become more obsessed with Harry Potter and Teen Wolf as of late.

Still I thank everyone who read this and please review.


	7. Chapter 7: Things They'll Never Know

**Things They'll Never Know**

Or the cause of the Blizzard of '68

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Frost, Rise of the Guardians

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

The guardians like to fool themselves into thinking that Jack was completely innocent and carefree.

They deluded themselves into thinking Jack was like every other child. Having never witnessed anything bad, and thus ignorant on how the world worked. Jack didn't bother correcting them, it was all in the past.

He witnessed many things the guardians had been sheltered from while in their adobes.

He had seen wars.

He had seen rapes.

He had seen murders.

He had seen fights.

Jack learned to cope with all the violence that went around him, he came to learn humanity was ugly and hateful. Although there were people he'd seen that were _good. _They held no hatred, and held no hate for the world.

The children were so innocent, and naive that it made Jack forget all the bad he'd seen. Their smiles made his own grow, their laughter induced his, and their fun helped him gain his back.

Every few years, Jack had a favorite. The year of 1968 he had another one.

His name was Harry Evans, only 8 years old at the time and his green eyes showed the innocence he still had. His entire being screamed _good. _Little Harry always made the others laugh and smile. He was always so helpful, nobody thought anything was wrong.

How wrong they were.

He loved the child as if he were his own. Little Harry made him remember all the good that was still in the world, and for that Jack was still grateful.

For Jack it had been a normal day, creating frost, playing with the children, and of course making snow days.

Harry always loved Easter, always so eager to find the colorful little eggs with sweets inside.

Jack had made sure he arrived early at Harry's house to see him run toward the park to find eggs. But he never came out, Jack's curiosity had gotten the better of him and he had floated upwards to where Harry's open window was.

What Jack had seen that day had almost utterly destroyed the remaining innocence he had left.

Jack watched as Ben Evans slowly but surely beat his only son to death. Jack's eyes had widened in horror and rage; but despite wanting to hurt the man it was against the rules to hurt mortals.

If there was one thing all spirits followed it was the rules for them to keep existing. If they broke one they were gone, as if they were never there.

So Jack had did the only thing he could do. He screamed for someone to help the poor little boy being beaten, but like always no one heard him.

Though this time, this time someone's eyes flickered to his direction and stayed there.

Jack had gasped in surprise. Despite popular belief Jamie wasn't the first child to see him. No it was little Harry Evans with big green eyes staring at him, pleading him to help him.

Jack had done everything he could, but not one person helped. By the time Alice Evans came home her little boy was gone.

Jack had screamed so much, his one believer had died the same day he saw him. _Easter__._Jack never noticed when his powers reacted from his emotions and by that time it was too late.

The blizzard had started and there was no stopping it. The Easter Bunny had yelled at him, but Jack didn't care to listen. He flew away the Pooka's shouting following his leave.

Yes, Jack had witnessed many things.

He had seen wars.

He had seen rapes.

He had seen murders.

He had seen fights.

But he had never seen Child Abuse, and on Easter of 1968 Jack witnessed as a child was killed in cold blood by his own father.

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

Ya, I just had to write this. Please review


	8. Chapter 8: Scientific Approach

**Scientific Approach  
**

Or How Bruce explains.

Thanks to **Chocobo Scribe** for the idea!

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Frost, Rise of the Guardians, or Avengers

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

"Why won't anyone just answer my question!" A through fully frustrated winter spirit yelled one winter morning. He'd asked countless different people and not one of them would answer him! It was so frustrating, what was the big deal? It wasn't like he was asking an embarrassing question.

Sighing, Jack went through the people that he could ask. The other spirits where out of the question since they had mysteriously disappeared, and when they were there they were too busy to answer him.

So who to ask? Back when his Mama had Pippa Jack remembered there was a mid-wife to help! Unfortunately, Jack learned that they had stopped doing that years back.

Jack visibly deflated, but then brightened at his next train of thought. There were also healers that were now called Doctors! So who did he know that was a doctor? Well Lydia _use _to be a nurse, but he couldn't find her anywhere.

If anyone had been there they would have seen a visibly pouting Jack Frost, it however didn't last long when he remembered Tony mention Bruce was a doctor!

With a whoop of glee Jack flew toward New York and Avengers Tower, far away in their hiding places the spirits shivered. Jack had just found another victim.

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

Humming an unknown tune, Bruce Banner flipped his pancakes. Smiling as he finished he poured some syrup and ate happily, the first thing he had ate in two days. Having finally reached a breakthrough in his project.

So he was rightfully surprised as suddenly a blue blur sat in front of him, snatching a pancake. Chocking slightly, Bruce swallowed and calmly asked," Hello Jack, can I help you with something?"

Giving the calm doctor a bright grin, Jack munched thoughtfully on his pancake.

"You're a doctor, right?"

Warily answering," Yes."

"So you've probably seen a lot of things right?"

Bruce didn't like where this was going. "Yes."

"So you _must _know how babies are made!"

Inwardly sighing Bruce smiled uneasily, "I'll tell you."

"Yes!" Jack whooped.

(Half an hour later)

"So you get it now?"

Just as Jack was about to answer Bruce abruptly stood up and sighed out," Good, well I've got lots to do. So I'll see you later Jack."

Looking at Bruce's back with wide confused eyes Jack thought out loud," Now I have to find someone to _explain _all that."

Swooping out the window you could make out Jack asking," What does sexual intercourse even mean?"

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

Ya sorry I haven't updated this but its Summer and I have lots to do. My family and I are getting rid of some stuff so I have to help out, plus add in all the fun I've been having I completely forgot about my stories sorry!

So looks like Jack's found some new words! Bruce is going to be in trouble!

Anyway thanks for reading update soon!


	9. Chapter 9: True Story

True Story

Ya I remember someone said have Bunny find out about the real story so here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

Bunny really hadn't meant to find out, he had just happened to be in the Alps. looking for any rare flowers that would help inspire him for the coming Easter. Well that and he wanted to get away from the guardians for a bit, he loved them he truly did but like Jack he was a loner at heart.

So he decided to give himself a break, and look for a beautiful flower that he had never seen before. That is until he heard the a faint voice almost 50 feet up from where he was. Fearing that it was a lost human he quickly made a tunnel that would transport him around where the voice was.

He came upon a small clearing, snow blanketing the area. Coming to a stop Bunny finally recognized the voice it was Jack _bloody _Frost!

Bunnymund scowled debating whether to go or not when a sniffle caught his attention. Stiffening in shock Bunny stood absolutely still.

Jack _never_ cried.

"Ya know, I think Bunny still blames me for that blizzard all those years ago."

The rabbit's eye twitched of course he was still made about that! It froze his googies and holed the children indoors not letting them come outside to find the eggs he worked so hard for them.

"But what right does he have?! It wasn't my fault I couldn't keep the seasons in control! What does he think that I have control over them 24/7 every year? I can't keep the seasons in control when all they want it to go out and spread! I can't keep my emotions in check like that stupid Kangaroo! He would think I'm just some_ weak_ child playing with something that I don't understand."

Bunny thought and immediately felt the guilt pooling into his stomach_ Did I ever let the show pony talk? Did he even let him get a word in? No he just went ahead and yelled at the child. Just like Easter..._

Bunny couldn't help but berate himself he was a ninja for moon's sake and he acted solely on his emotions! Not letting any rational thought and just went and yelled at the boy not getting the full answers; he just assumed. He was a horrible person.

"A-and how else was I supposed to act? Our laws state that we can't hurt mortals! That horrible, vile man! Your own father, he was supposed to love you, cherish you, play with you! N-not beat you, I-i'm sorry that I couldn't help you."

The rabbit slowly sank to his knees, the implications slowly going through his brain as the meaning became clear to him. He couldn't help but weep for the child's life who was so cruelly taken away far to early.

My first believer, I-I'm so, so, very sorry."

The child was a mess, tears leaking from his brilliant blue eyes freezing down his flushed cheeks. As desperate hands clawed at his own hair, mourning the loss of the first child who had seen him in centuries.

Bunny couldn't help but feel a hard emotion filling his stomach, it didn't take a genius to know that he wasn't talking about the brown haired man the guardians assumed was the first to see the boy. The thought only brought more tears to the mighty warriors eyes.

"I-i'll see you next year Harry." Letting the wind surround him, Jack flew off into the now dark sky a single snowflake landing on what he was talking to.

* * *

Down on the ground the humanoid rabbit, slowly walked on the statue that Bunny knew the frost child was talking to.

It was made entirely of ice the sculpture catching the young child's face and body perfectly. It was a young boy, no more than eight with messy hair, and a bright grin lighting up his whole face. The child wore casual clothing, and appeared to have just out of a scuffle no doubt his his friends.

The words on the bottom made the rabbit stop, heart lurching in his chest as he read the inscription. Causing the rabbit to feel his emotions more clearly, shedding one last tear the rabbit disappeared down his rabbit hole. Promising to be kinder to the boy, and never to reveal the secret.

A single snowflake flew down melting landing just below the carefully done words.

_Harry Charles Evans_

_Loving son, Caring child, and great friend_

_May you be happy in death_

_October 19, 1960-April 14,1968_

_~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~Jack Frost~_

Now before anyone tells me I did research and it told me in the year 1968 Easter Sunday was on April the 14th. Anyway this was for whoever requested this and I'm to tired to go looking for it now.

Please review and sorry if it was a bit sucky.

_~ Jack Frost the Frost Child  
_


End file.
